


受宠

by Cassiesivan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiesivan/pseuds/Cassiesivan
Kudos: 16





	受宠

“要不要我给你表演个银枪刺咽喉？”

“行，下次喝酒你给我表演一个。”

_________________________________

他会后悔自己贪多别人递过的混合酒精。他会后悔自己过于意乱情迷。

口口声声在小视频里向粉丝们缴械投降，保证自己不再涉足花天酒地的大师兄，顶天立地的张九龄，摇上车窗载着师弟酒会结束直奔夜场。

不蹦迪是不可能的，这辈子都不可能。

“再怎么做保证，舍弃这点乐趣不觉得很可惜吗。”王九龙在涉及眼花缭乱场面那一刻起，才有意识张九龄今儿将他右耳戴的常的施华洛世奇换成梵克雅宝的黑色四叶草。

至少不晃人眼了。

粉丝觉得张九龄私下看着软糯，却不知道这人有几幅面孔，黑色的口罩挡不住向下攀的狗狗眼，两双臂肘撑在吧台，居高临下瞧着人。浑天然的烟嗓隔着一层布料带着咕哝声，“开散台，就两人。”

“到价目就行了，你是来蹦的还是来喝酒的，看把孩子渴的。”王九龙两指轻松衔着一杯鸡尾酒，冰块融化下的冷气往外一个劲地透，水汽凝固成大滴珠粒噼里啪啦砸在被灯光映得五颜六色的玻璃膜上。

张九龄正靠在吧台背着灯光，手边空出的玻璃杯队伍很是可观。“人家请的酒，为啥不喝。”淡黄色的晶莹液体在杯壁里像波涛的大海溅起的道道波浪。

“没醉呢，不用这么看着我。”

略显凶狠的警告眼光在形形色色的面孔当中看起来像是炸毛的小野猫，整张脸都泛着极不自然的熏色潮红，连带着将那双柔软无比的黑色眼眸都染了艳色。

“我觉得你需要去卫生间看看你自己，你现在看起来可一点都不清醒。”

“嗯...行哦。”空杯搁回平面吧台，已经摇摇欲坠的人伸手去抓眼前那熟悉的香水味，成功揪住亲搭档的衬衫角，“你带我去吧，我看这里挺大的，带对路了...”张九龄打了个带着酒味的饱嗝，目似小猫醉奶，抬起氤氲朦胧的眸子，在他耳边一字一句地念，“有奖励的。”

王九龙一路揽着软绵绵的人进了卫生间。

也不知道夜场是不是都是为了省电，倒挂皆为残灯般的光源，开了与没开好像也没什么两样。

且不说颜色太过暧昧。

“恭喜你完成我布置的任务了。”张九龄站在大面镜子前探究自己的五官，又接着开始端详王九龙的脸部轮廓。

“瘦了确实好看多了。王九龙啊......”

王九龙想起他和张九龄拍的某张时尚旅游海报，他就站在他的身后，看着黑漆漆的镜头，想象一张图片成型，会有一种被吸附进镜头的感觉。

张九龄的眼睛让他有这种感觉。

“你看起来好像很好亲，啊，不止脸的。”

他是压着他在洗手台上亲的。

宽厚的手轻松揽住他的腰肢，另一只半抬他的大腿蹭向自己的胯骨。张九龄双手捧住王九龙的妹妹头，因为对方喷向脸上的潮热而痒的咯咯笑，下一秒却又被对方将一声声笑意囫囵吞下。

手指在大腿上摩擦出的生理骚乱迫使张九龄用了力气去呼啦王九龙的头发，“唔...你好急。”

他纵使醉的不清醒也依然能感受到来自完全侵略性男人指向他的灼热，不乖顺的手指攀着他的坚硬轮廓一路向下，划过脖颈越过胸肌，最后轻轻点在无法释放的欲望上。

王九龙离开他的柔软，被情欲熏陶的冷白皮红成张九龄一般的颜色，此刻的眼神带着不确定的试探。

“昨儿晚场不是才答应来喝酒就给你表演才艺吗？银枪刺咽喉，快失传的艺术了，不能在我们这一代断了。”

“干过这种事吗你？”张九龄给他解裤带的手使劲了又再使劲，愣是翻不出系紧的金属扣。

“没有啊，所以才说是奖励。哎呀...你自己解一下。”醉鬼小猫坐在马桶上开始耍赖，兴许是酒精缘故，连带说话声音都带着软糯湿气，埋怨起来倒更像撒娇。

扣子如愿以偿弹开原位，他伸过脸庞去蹭王九龙的手。

指头关节根根分明，他模糊间想起这样一双手喜欢捏自己后颈，冰冰凉凉捂着降点热气。湿润的唇附上亲吻，吻过手掌吻遍纹理，再小心翼翼含住食指指尖。

王九龙看着他将自己整根手指没入，舌苔贴着皮肤细致地洗礼，唾液搅动着发出阵阵水声。他不禁跟着咽了口水，满心焦躁。

吞吐出手指的人略显得意地瞧他，这次才终于动手去拽他的裤子。

“兄弟你这杆银枪，长得就很够扎人啊。”小醉鬼用手指戳了两下王九龙的物件，被人抓紧了乱摸的手。

“别紧张呀，你哥我学东西，很快的。”洗过冷水的小手冰冰凉凉，一把握住王九龙的命脉，激的人吸了口凉气。

“放松。”他伸着舌尖出口，集中了好一会注意力才埋过上身去舔舐，毛茸茸的脑袋供在王九龙正裆间，从上往下看也只能瞧见头顶凌乱的碎发。

门外有人不识趣推门而入，外面那个让人眼花缭乱的世界依旧吵闹，但他在眼下只顾得上那个为他屈服的人。陌生的抚慰，从脆弱感官上升的异样感触，他逐渐难以去顾及进一步发展会为他们暧昧关系带来怎样的后果，他只想将自己的欲望填满在他的山与海。

那片包容他的天地，连带他的污秽，他的久来臆想，一同包裹。

王九龙的呼吸越来越重，炙热的顶端深入唇腔柔软，猫儿收不过来的小小獠牙，有意无意刮过光滑的表皮。“九...龄，牙。”

然后那根精巧的舌头如同小刷子般轻扫他被戳痛的内里，受用的人立马将那点不值一提的疼痛忘到九霄云外。

没有技巧的人含着顶端来回吞吐，下半根被冷落的清凉明显要让他更难受，王九龙理智尚在，牵着师哥闲置的手附上底端，无师自通张九龄上手便知道撸动。王九龙捂着嘴看着他娴熟的姿势，跑神想的都是张九龄独身一人是否也同现在一般轻车熟路。

是不是面色潮红，是不是喘息不止，是不是渴望来自他人的温暖怀抱和律动抚慰。

不管怎么样他渴望张九龄念叨的他人一定是他。

湿漉漉的尖端被人松了口，沾着晶莹液体的勃起生殖器在暴露的空气中一下子滚烫起来，张九龄深呼吸一气，生生吞入了半根。王九龙这会连带着眼泪都被逼出了眼眶，他听着原本外边骚动的声音在空旷之处完全消失，便不管不顾用有些咽不过气的喉咙喘息。

“你...倒是清醒后...哈...不要后悔。”

然后他被吞的更深。眼处深抵着张九龄的咽喉，烧的他失去理智，摁着人脑袋的力道没轻没重，底下的人闷声一抽气，他便深觉世纪爆炸集中于感官，在泄洪交代以前，仍下意识将他推离自己。

白浊溅了一身，掉在瓷砖地板看了让人不明觉以，王九龙脑子空了半天，等到视线重新聚焦，这才重新看见张九龄坐在马桶上眯着眼睛，神色略显疲惫。

滚筒的纸张被暴力扯出一大截，使过口活的人安心接受王九龙的一阵事后料理。

“九龄，还醒着吗？”王九龙摇了摇他的肩膀。

张九龄受着他的支撑，此时阖眼均匀呼吸着，腥气散去后，一身的酒味又透了出来。

王九龙叹了口气，蹲下去给他理了理抓了乱的发丝，架着他的手臂将他带上自己的肩膀。

没见着张九龄睁开眼时清醒不过的笑。


End file.
